Étoile montante
by Plouu
Summary: Dans le monde du show-business, la jeune chanteuse Saber est une étoile montante de la musique britannique, affichée à la première place du top depuis de nombreux mois consécutifs. Les retombées de ce succès grandissant ont su traverser l'océan Atlantique, jusqu'à attirer l'attention d'un certain producteur... English translation will be coming soon.
1. Repérage

**Chapitre 1 : Repérage**

_Londres, 21 heures._

" Deux minutes avant l'entrée en scène !

- On sait, on sait ... grognait la maquilleuse à l'encontre de l'annonce, finalisant son oeuvre le plus rapidement possible. Vous êtes splendide, conclut-elle, à l'adresse de la tête blonde qu'elle pomponnait depuis une trentaine de minutes. "

La jeune femme en question scrutait dès à présent son visage délicat dans le miroir, le silence aux lèvres, l'expression éteinte. Ses grands yeux bleu-verts scintillaient d'une lueur neutre, observant sa bouche rosée, ses joues ravivées et ses paupières colorées : une peinture qui donnait un semblant de naturel, efficace quant au camouflage des valises qu'elle portait habituellement en guise de cernes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son artiste, lui offrant un mince sourire en guise de " Merci ".

" Une minute ! "

Se levant rapidement de son fauteuil à roulettes, elle se précipita d'un pas rapide et fluet, ayant du mal à courir sur ses escarpins d'argent. Elle se tenait dorénavant au milieu de l'obscurité, parmi les techniciens. Le coeur battant, elle n'osa pas vérifier la source de ce brouhaha incessant, signe d'une salle prête à déborder de spectateurs. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à sentir ses petits ongles, lorsque l'un de ses exécutants se mit à murmurer, pour toute l'équipe :

" 3..."

" 2..."

" 1... "

Le rideau se leva sur la grande salle, une lueur bleutée tamisant la scène d'une douce atmosphère malgré la chaleur des projecteurs. Ses yeux se levèrent au-delà des planches tandis qu'un grand sourire naquit au sein de ses lèvres, levant son bras droit d'un geste gracieux vers son public en guise de salut. L'hystérie était à son comble, son nom de scène hurlé à l'agonie.

" SAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! "

Sa robe au dégradé descendant du blanc au bleu Klein révélait sa nuque et son dos, moulant son torse jusqu'à arriver à ses jambes, où le tissu se libérait de sa silhouette, volant jusqu'à ses genoux. Ce vêtement lui donnait des airs de poupée en porcelaine. D'un pas détendu, elle se dirigea vers le grand piano qui siégeait au milieu de la scène, et prit place, ouvrant la conversation.

" Londres... c'est avec un immense honneur que j'achèverai ma tournée nationale avec vous, ce soir. "

Une note de piano retentit ; les cris cessèrent, laissant place à la musique que répandaient ses doigts. Après une démonstration calme et attendrissante de ses talents de pianiste, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant sa voix douce et grave retentir. Lorsque son chant commença, son public sembla dompté par ses vocalises qui l'entrainèrent irrémédiablement dans une contemplation muette.

Soudain, sa complainte s'imprégna d'une force subite, marquant l'arrivée d'un orchestre derrière elle, prêt à soutenir cette montée fulgurante dans les octaves qui initia un long frisson au sein l'échine d'un certain homme. Il observait la scène du haut d'un balcon privé, la tête cachée par des jumelles. Son attention était focalisée sur le visage de la chanteuse, dont l'expression intense traduisait une passion et une détermination à toute épreuve, ses sourcils blonds froncés par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait alors. La jeune femme semblait en transe.

Cela était indéniable : c'était _elle_ dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Après le concert, l'artiste Saber participait à un pot dans l'un des quartiers chics de Londres, en compagnie de toute son équipe. Son manager, une femme aux longs cheveux blancs habillée en tailleur et à la silhouette menue, leva son verre de champagne aux côtés de sa protégée.<p>

" Cette tournée fut un succès qui nous ouvrira de nombreuses portes. Levons notre verre aux performances vocales de Saber ! "

Tous levèrent leur verre dans un cri de joie, suscitant l'attention des autres clients du bar. La star rigola doucement, à l'adresse de son mentor.

" Irisviel... appelle-moi Arturia lorsque nous ne sommes pas sur scène, fit-elle, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Hihihi, pardonne-moi, c'est l'habitude. Elle lui sourit, posant une main sur son épaule. Tu dois avoir faim ? Je vais aller nous commander plusieurs choses.

- Oh non ça ira pour moi, ne prend pas cette... peine. Dit-elle sur un ton défaitiste, son amie s'étant éloignée vers le comptoir sans l'avoir écoutée. "

La blonde soupira doucement puis reporta son attention sur ses collègues, tous joyeux. Elle ne pouvait que partager leur bonheur, fière d'avoir pu tout donner pour garantir le succès de tout leur groupe. Leur tournée à présent terminée, elle pourrait profiter de quelques jours de repos avant de se remettre à écrire.

Un homme fit son entrée dans le bar, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée ainsi que celle d'Arturia. Habillé de façon excentrique, alliant la classe du smoking blanc avec le port ostentatoire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or massif, ses cheveux dorés étaient relevés en une coiffure piquante et aérodynamique qui laissait voir son visage dans son entièreté. Son attitude n'était pas celle de quelqu'un de discret. Il restait immobile, bloquant l'entrée de sa stature alors que deux individus habillés en noir s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de la grande porte. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Les conversations s'étaient tues. Seuls les talons d'Irisviel rythmaient la salle tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'Arturia. L'homme la suivit du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur la chanteuse. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

" Cet homme... Il s'agit de Gilgamesh, le PDG et producteur de la Babylon Entertainment, murmura Irisviel à l'attention de sa protégée, l'air méfiant. "

Le prétendu Gilgamesh se mit à marcher dans leur direction d'un pas assuré, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux sanguins étaient plantés dans ceux d'Arturia. La jeune femme n'appréciait pas cette condescendance. Plus personne ne parlait, même le barman observait la scène armé de son portable, prêt à tweeter ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Il cassa enfin le silence, sa voix portante envahissant leur espace.

" Saber... Félicitations pour cette tournée, votre..._ talent_, dépasse mes espérances, je dois dire. "

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, ayant perdu son sourire. A vrai dire, toute l'équipe toisait l'intrus avec des yeux de loups, prêts à mordre au moindre faux pas. La façon dont il avait prononcé le mot "talent" n'avait plu à personne.

" Votre voix est un atout rare, fit-il tout en prenant ses aises sur l'une des chaises, s'asseyant face à elle. " Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il claqua des doigts avant que le barman n'accoure à ses côtés. " Le meilleur rouge. " Glissa-t-il avant de reprendre, à l'attention d'Arturia :

" Néanmoins, il vous manque quelque chose, Saber. Travaillez avec moi, et je vous aiderai à accomplir des prouesses que vous ne vous soupçonniez pas. "

Arturia serra les dents.

" Votre proposition me flatte, cependant... je ne veux pas paraître grossière, mais vous venez d'interrompre une réception privée, avec mon équipe.

- Ha ha ha ! Une réception, _ça_ ! Vous valez tellement mieux, Saber ! S'exclama-t-il, soudain pris d'hilarité. Il attrapa son verre de vin au passage, avant de faire tournoyer le liquide au sein du verre. Puis, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil provocateur à chaque membre, chacun semblant sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Il but une gorgée de son alcool.

- Qui donc êtes-vous pour juger ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser cracher des inepties à l'encontre de mes camarades puis accepter votre requête. Partez, s'il-vous-plaît. "

Son ton avait haussé, l'ambiance était devenue électrique. Irisviel, affolée, cherchait une solution pour ne pas que ça finisse en boucherie. Le producteur, lui, semblait bien s'amuser.

" Décidément, vous êtes une femme intéressante. Sachez qu'au moment où j'ai porté mon intérêt sur vous, votre destin était tout tracé. Jamais je n'abandonnerai, Saber."

Il farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste blanche puis lança sa carte de visite dans sa direction. Irisviel s'apprêtait à la récupérer lorsqu'il haussa subitement la voix.

" N'y touche pas, espèce d'**incapable**. C'est à Saber que je la donne. "

C'en était trop. Une vague de violence s'éleva autour de leur table. L'un des techniciens s'élança sur l'individu avant de se faire retenir par un autre, à bout de souffle. Irisviel, horrifiée, vint calmer leurs esprits, ayant déjà oublié l'injure, son insouciance étant à toute épreuve. Quant à Arturia, elle se leva de sa place subitement, surplombant le producteur de ses yeux glacés. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se faire entendre.

" Je ne veux plus vous voir. Déguerpissez. "

Le blond lâcha un rire sourd tout en finissant son verre de vin. L'indignation était à son comble. Il lâcha deux ou trois pièces sur la table puis se redressa, l'air confortable, commençant à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Néanmoins, il tourna son visage vers Arturia une dernière fois, avec l'expression la plus arrogante qu'elle n'eut jamais vue.

" Tu seras à moi, Saber. Que tu le veuilles ou non. "

Puis il s'éclipsa, suivi par ses deux hommes de main.

Le barman s'essuya la tempe, tapotant sur son portable de façon acharnée.


	2. Contact

La lueur du jour s'infiltrait par les stores de sa chambre d'hôtel. Lovée dans sa couette blanche, notre jeune artiste entrouvrit les yeux. Le réveil sur la table basse indiquait 9 heures. Elle lâcha un bâillement ensommeillé, satisfaite du confort que ce lit lui avait procuré. Or, il était temps pour elle de se lever.

Elle se redressa lentement, la tête dans les vapes ; bien que son corps fût programmé pour toujours se réveiller de bonne heure, la jeune femme mettait toujours un peu de temps à entrer pleinement en activité. Le petit-déjeuner était prioritaire. Elle se saisit du téléphone puis appela le service d'étage, commandant un brunch pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Oh, elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulier à faire, ce jour-là… Sa tournée terminée, elle aurait droit à quelques jours de repos pour pouvoir se ressourcer. Se motivant, elle sauta de son lit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'objectif de prendre la douche salvatrice de fin de soirée.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver une tenue dans ses bagages, son repas arriva à bon port. Fait étonnant, sa valise était composée majoritairement de vêtements basiques d'un genre assez mixte. Quelques jupes et autres accessoires féminins se perdaient par-ci par-là, mais la star, malgré la superbe robe qu'elle portait la veille, n'était pas tellement soucieuse de son apparence. Ce trait de caractère avait maintes fois été utilisé pour lui donner un look androgyne lors de séances photos ou de tournages de clips. Sa voix, singularisée par un ton grave et suave, ne faisait qu'amplifier le mythe de Saber.<p>

Elle s'était parée d'un jean retroussé, de petites chaussettes noires et d'une chemise à carreaux bleus, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour engloutir les œufs, le bacon, les pancakes et son jus d'orange pressé. Ses yeux verts d'eau se posèrent sur un petit bloc-notes qui reposait sur une commode. La jeune femme se permit de prendre une feuille tout en se saisissant d'un stylo, essayant d'écrire ; en vain.

Quelque chose la bloquait, et elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Arturia n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des évènements de la veille. Cet homme insupportable ne lui sortait pas de la tête. D'habitude, la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment soucieuse des critiques, au contraire : elle s'en servait avec joie pour pouvoir se corriger plus tard. Mais la façon dont cet énergumène s'était comporté en compagnie des membres de son équipe…

Désormais en colère, elle fit une boule de papier avec ses notes et la jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un soupir renfrogné sortit de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle laissa sa tête glisser contre le dossier de la chaise, regardant le plafond. Gilgamesh… ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, en supposant qu'Irisviel ne s'était pas trompée. Car oui, non seulement il s'était permis de déblatérer ses sottises avec une arrogance significative, mais en plus, il ne s'était même pas présenté. _Pour qui se prenait-il__?! Aargh._

Soudain, elle se rappela : ce crétin avait pris le soin de lui laisser sa carte de visite. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait le recontacter, malgré _tout_ ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Arturia n'appréciait pas dans son corps de métier, c'était bien ce genre de personnalité égocentrique et mégalo. Néanmoins, elle se redressa d'un bond puis alla farfouiller dans sa veste de la veille, retrouvant l'imprimé. Le papier couché était d'un blanc immaculé, lisse et sans imperfection, tandis que la coupe était finement pelliculée d'un enrobage doré. Les lettres étaient grasses, creusées et écrites dans une Didone en pantone couleur or.

« GILGAMESH »

Son numéro et sa fonction étaient écrits en plus petit juste en dessous.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, inspectant la carte avec dédain. Puis d'un geste dégoûté, elle la laissa tomber au beau milieu de la table. Irisviel n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

><p>« Arturia ! C'est moi. »<p>

On avait frappé à sa porte. D'un pas enjoué, elle ouvrit à son manager et la fit entrer, ayant déjà fait venir un très bon thé. Elles s'assirent à la petite table en face de la télévision, branchée sur une chaîne de musique.

« Tu as su profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ? demanda Irisviel, souriante.

- Oui, le lit était très confortable, répondit Arturia tandis qu'elle leur servait le thé. Irisiviel ne lâchait pas le téléviseur du regard.

- Ils vont bientôt parler de toi, regarde. »

Le top 20 s'était terminé sur un reportage flash montrant des images de leur concert de la veille. Le commentateur faisait ses louanges sur l'énorme succès qu'a rencontré la tournée tandis que la caméra montrait Arturia en gros plan, en train de monter dans les aigus.

« Tu es tellement télégénique haha ! Vraiment, on a fait du bon travail, s'exclama Irisviel, l'air déterminé.

- Haha… rigola d'un air forcé la femme aux cheveux blonds, toujours un peu gênée lorsqu'elle regardait ses passages télévisés – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de zooms exagérés sur sa tête. Ils voulaient voir ses pores ou quoi ?

- Tiens ? Ce n'est pas fini ? »

À l'écran apparut la devanture du bar dans lequel ils eurent fêté la fin du spectacle. La voix du journaliste allait de plus en plus vite, comme s'il ressentait une excitation de plus en plus forte à l'idée de révéler ce qu'il avait découvert durant cette soirée. Arturia fit de très grands yeux, choquée.

« _C'est exclusif mesdames et messieurs, EXCLUSIF__! Hier soir après le triomphe de l'artiste chevaleresque SABER, notre exquise chanteuse a été aperçue en compagnie du très célèbre auteur-compositeur-interprète et producteur américain GILGAMESH dans le Moonrise BAR __à Londres __! Ces images nous sont parvenues par plusieurs témoins qui ont instantanément tweeté la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux._ »

La jeune femme était plantée devant l'écran, horrifiée, manquant de renverser le contenu de sa tasse. Les images étaient de piètre qualité, et le son tout autant ; cependant, l'altercation était là, l'attitude vaniteuse de ce Gilgamesh aussi. Sur ces images, Arturia était montrée sous son plus mauvais jour : énervée, renfermée et antipathique. Elle maudissait ces réseaux sociaux : cette réception était censée être privée !

« _D'après les tweets, les deux célébrités étaient sur le point de passer un accord__: Gilgamesh a-t-il repéré sa nouvelle muse__?! Suivez donc l'actu et partagez-donc votre avis sur notre site internet, .com…_ »

Les deux femmes restaient bouche bée, tandis que la page de publicité était en train d'être diffusée. Soudain, Arturia, les nerfs à vif, lâcha d'une voix forte :

« Si ce mégalomane n'avait pas attiré l'attention de toute la salle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Les médias exagèrent toujours Arturia… »

Il était certain qu'avec sa popularité grandissante, elle allait devoir subir de plus en plus la pression médiatique. Mais tout de même, elle ne pensait pas que cette étape-là arriverait si vite.

« Arturia, tu dois m'écouter. Gilgamesh est le producteur qui règne sur l'industrie, à l'heure actuelle. L'intérêt qu'il te porte n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose…

- Jamais je ne pourrai travailler avec lui. Il vous a insultés ouvertement, toi et tous les autres…

- Dans ce milieu, les personnes importantes telles que lui sont fréquentes. Pense un peu à toi… Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, cela nous fait plaisir, qu'il t'ait repérée. »

Irisviel reprit une gorgée de sa tasse de thé puis s'empara de la carte de visite qui traînait sur la table. Elle la tendit à la jeune star.

« Gilgamesh est très influent, très riche. Tu devrais tenter de le contacter, pour voir au moins ce qu'il te veut.

- … »

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, Irisviel était repartie, laissant Arturia seule avec son tourment. Ses yeux naviguaient de la carte au téléphone… Du téléphone, à la carte. Son manager avait le don pour assagir son esprit renfrogné et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de lui faire faire des concessions. La jeune femme était en réalité quelqu'un de très borné, avec des objectifs bien précis. Sa bouche se fendit en une mimique tremblante, à bout. Elle se mit à jurer.<p>

« Et puis merde. »

D'un pas déterminé, elle attrapa la petite carte d'un geste violent avant de se diriger vers le téléphone, le regard assassin. Elle martela les pauvres touches de l'appareil puis porta le combiné à son oreille, son cœur battant à tout rompre. La sonorité s'étala sur plusieurs secondes… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche.

« Allo ? »

C'était bien la voix de cet imbécile.

« … Bonjour, c'est Saber à l'appareil. Lâcha-t-elle, quelques secondes d'hésitation plus tard. »

La voix masculine parut beaucoup plus enjouée. Sa façon de parler trahissait un immense sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par m'appeler, petite Saber. »


End file.
